Cuna de Rubios
by ll.Mond.ll
Summary: Satoshi pasa demasiado tiempo con su sombra pasando poco a poco mas alla de las normias, del fondo de sus sueños, de los ecos de lo que estaba bien y lo qu eno, de olvidarlo. De algo estaba totalmente seguro: No le dejaria marchar.


_¿De qué lado surgieron por primera vez esos taconazos incesantes y enloquecedores? Iba y venía con bolsas de compra y con pequeños retazos de papel entre sus dedos lista a marcar a otra línea esotérica y buscar algo sobre aquel caballo blanco que soñó la noche pasada o si se casaría igual que su hermana mayor._

_-Detén el ajetreo de una vez, Risa - suplico aquel chico que estaba tal esfinge sentando en el lugar de siempre al marcar las cuatro de la tarde: a lado de la ventana que daba al frente de la mansión obteniendo vista y luz perfecta para leer, pensar o simplemente no dejarse llevar por sus deseos criminales contra su prometida de nombre Risa._

_-Cansado -rezongó la chica frunciendo el ceño y tirando aquel montón de tiras de papel sobre una mesa de cristal negro aplastándoles con su palma, al quitarle de encima el peso los retazos se volvieron patas de araña a medio aplastar - es lo que dirás ¿ o no? Estoy cansado si de esto de aquello. Deberías tomarte el tiempo que quieras no necesitamos que trabajes, lo tenemos todo._

_-Hum… -musitó el chico de cabellos azules apoyando su pulgar en el armazón de sus anteojos dando un pequeño empujón, subiéndolos a la posición adecuada, no dejaban de divertirse resbalando por la curva de su nariz, sus dedos tomaron otro camino rumbo a sus sienes apiadándose del dolor y tratando de aconsejarle venir por la noche y no ahora a preparar otra linda jaqueca vespertina - te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor._

_-Oh, bien, bien. Cada día pareces más delicado sino nos viéramos tan bien juntos ¿qué cosa haría yo contigo? Pero no puedo dejar que mi hermana mayor me gane eres mucho más apuesto que Niwa, nadie puede decir lo contrario. Satoshi Hiwatari: el chico más apuesto que jamás haya visto -Risa hablaba y hablaba sin parar pero no parecía dirigirle alguna de aquellas palabras al chico detrás suyo, sino a la imagen del espejo mientras acomodaba mechones de cabello en su peinado de salón de belleza y del cual iba a esforzarse le durara hasta la noche._

_Satoshi se levantó, dio una palmada al hombro de la chica al pasar a lado de ella y por mera costumbre al caminar por los pasillos rumbo al exterior de la casa observaba sin interes alguno los adornos de las paredes, la tapicería, aquella lámpara, ese mueble de tal o cual epoca, tiro su cuerpo a la banca entre el jardín y se quedó meditando observando las nubes pasar._

_-¿¡Hiwatari-kun, estas bien! -le grito una cara que se interpuso entre el zafiro de sus ojos y el azul del cielo, del sobresalto casi cae de la banca._

_-Niwa...ah...no me espantes de ese modo...- el chico de anteojos se incorporó sentándose adecuadamente dejándole más espacio al otro del que podría usar solo._

_-Lo-lo siento Hiwatari-kun pero -tomo asiento a lado suyo tratando de darle manejo a su maraña de cabello rojizo- cada que te miro en una banca es porque pronto te desmayaras –bromeo acompañado del gesto ritual Niwa de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda al otro._

_-Era otro tiempo -paso sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca pasándolos también por detrás de la espalda de Niwa, rozándole un tanto su nuca con su pulgar - ... ¿qué tal vas con...?_

_-Ah, Riku -el pelirrojo rasco tras su cabello y el sonrojo encendió sus mejillas al recordar en menos de un segundo toda la estética de su novia que lo tenía embobado de simplemente pensarle- estamos bien, planeamos casarnos pronto._

_-..._

_-¿Hiwatari-kun? -Niwa volteo hacia él y se le acerco lo más posible para notar cual era el problema o quizá estaba a punto de mostrar la debilidad de su cuerpo por no cuidarse como debía._

_-Yo...quiero intentarlo -murmuró Satoshi al chico frente a él._

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Hiwatari-kun? - Niwa observó que su amigo bajo su mirada y sus lentes casi caían contra el piso atrapo entre sus manos sus gafas justo al tiempo -menos mal que..._

_-¡Niwa! -gritó una voz a sus espaldas que le sobresaltó y provoco que deslizara de un brusco empujón dentro del ojo de Satoshi el delgado metal plano que le causaba dolor a su oreja cotidianamente no pasaba más de una hora antes de que los quitara para que se desvaneciera la mancha rojiza que aquella parte del armazón dejaba tras su oreja, dolía pero acaso sería una risilla escondida de dolor a comparación de las risotadas de dolor que le recorrían._

_Satoshi soltó un grito de dolor antes de caerse desmayado observando una gran mancha roja igual de forma y color a la silueta de espaldas de Daisuke Niwa._


End file.
